Mirror, Mirror
by SunflowerYao
Summary: Prussia X Prussia fanfiction. It's a bit weird, but, if you don't mind, read it? If you want. XD Basically, Prussia X Prussia. Not much else I can think to summarize this as... Chapter 2 has smut, the other chapters won't have (as much) smut in them, probably none at all...
1. Chapter 1

**Note: **I know this fanfiction is _really _weird. This is all I could think of writing T^T Don't hate me, and I know this is _terrible,_ so I guess, if you don't like it, don't read it? Yup, sounds fair, I guess. Anyway, this is Prussia X Prussia, and if anyone actually _wants _any more, I could write some, so let me know, I suppose, if you want more chapters, or another scene or something. Thanks, and this is weird, just so you know, before you read it. So, enjoy? XD

Gilbert stood in front of the mirror, admiring himself as he usually did before he left the house. "Ja, I'm awesome." He muttered, to himself, not expecting anyone to hear. As he turned to leave, he heard some sounds from the mirror - cracking...? No, not cracking... Was that... _breathing_..? No.. It couldn't be. He refused to believe it, and just wanted to leave the room, as quickly as he could. When he tried to open the door, a hand came over his shoulder, pushing the door shut.

"W-What..?" He turned around, to see who - or what - had closed the door, and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He rubbed his eyes, in case he was hallucinating, but it didn't go. He couldn't believe it - no, he _wouldn't_ believe it - there was _another_ Gilbert in front of him. All that the Prussian could choke out was, "W-Who are you...?" He looked at the other in front of him, who simply smirked.

Gilbert thought to himself, for a moment, trying to get his head around this - the fact that there were _two_ of him, was enough, but that this other seemed to be... different... somehow. The Prussian didn't know what was going to happen, the other had locked the doors, and closed the windows, as he stood there, in awe, at what had just happened. Confused he walked over to the other Prussian, poking him, making sure he wasn't hallucinating. He sat on the edge of the bed, after realizing he _definitely_ wasn't hallucinating, and that this was _actually_ happening. "Hey, you might actually be as awesome as me.." He murmured, thoughts spinning in his head, some of which he said out loud, as the other sat beside him on the edge of the bed. He didn't notice how close the other actually _was _to him, as he was deep in thought - quite unusual for him, although the thoughts were _technically_ about himself. The other's hand rested on his thigh, and Gilbert snapped out of his trance-like state of thinking, when he felt a hand on his thigh. He jumped, slightly, "W-What do you think you're doing?" He tried to pull away from the other's hand, but he had a hand around him, pulling him closer by his shoulder, which kept him sitting on the edge of the bed. Rather desperately, the Prussian tried to pull the other's hands off him, _Woah, he's strong..._, he thought, to himself, when he found that he couldn't pull the other's hands off him - they rested firmly on his thigh, and one on his shoulder - by this point, he had come to the conclusion that this had to be Arthur's fault. People don't just come out of mirrors... right? The mirror wasn't broken, so it had to be Arthur's magic going wrong as it usually did. He knew the other nations were sometimes affected by his spells, but he had never expected this...

Gilbert had spaced out, thinking, again, and the other noticed this, and decided to move his hand further up the Prussian's thigh. When Gilbert realized this, he blushed, a light shade of pink quickly crossing his cheeks, however, he _knew_ he couldn't pull away. The other smirked, when he noticed the Prussian's submission, and pushed him backwards, so that he lay on the bed, and the other was above him, his legs either side of the Prussian's waist, straddling him, and pinning his wrists above his head. Gilbert kept blushing, his blush slowly growing darker - from a light pink, suddenly to a shade of pink that was almost red, when he saw the other straddle him and pin his wrists up like that, he could almost _see_ what was going to happen. Gilbert looked up at the other, hoping he was wrong on his little 'predictions' of what he thought would happen. He was wrong. The other leaned in close, their lips almost touching, until the other closed the gap between their lips, kissing Gilbert - quite roughly - and suddenly, surprising the Prussian below him with his sudden move, as Gilbert made small, surprised sounds as the other kissed him roughly. Eventually, he pulled away, and looked at the blushing, quietly panting, Prussian below him. He smirked, again, and began to slowly unbutton Gilbert's shirt.

The Prussian blushed, bright red, and tried to move his wrists out of the other's grasp, failing, as the shirt was slipped off, exposing his bare chest. Smirking, the other trailed his kisses down the Prussian's neck, nipping and biting gently in places, sucking on other certain spots, as Gilbert tried his hardest not to moan, biting his lip to stop himself, as the other trailed his kisses down to his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Warning for this chapter - smut.**I wrote some more for this fanfiction. Half of me is asking _"Why? What have you done?" _and half of me is just confused. The last few lines from the last chapter are at the start of this one, and I don't even know if I can post this here... I think I'll change the rating of this fanfiction to M, just because of this chapter... The rest of it _probably _won't be as sexual. This will _most likely _be the _only _smut chapter in this fanfiction. I guess you can skip it if you want, if you don't like that sort of thing, or if you'd prefer just not to read it. The last two paragraphs of this chapter don't have smut in them, only the first paragraph does - so if you want to read those, and skip the smut, then... okay. **. J ."**

The Prussian blushed, bright red, and tried to move his wrists out of the other's grasp, failing, as the shirt was slipped off, exposing his bare chest. Smirking, the other trailed his kisses down the Prussian's neck, nipping and biting gently in places, sucking on other certain spots, as Gilbert tried his hardest not to moan, biting his lip to stop himself, as the other trailed his kisses down to his chest, his hands travelling further down, undoing his belt buckle, as he licked teasingly at one of his nipples, while one hand kept his wrists above his head, and the other slipped off his trousers. Gilbert suddenly brought his legs close together, keeping them like that, hoping it would make it more difficult for the other. However, this little 'plan' didn't work too well, and the other simply spread the Prussian's legs wider again, and teased him softly through the fabric of his underwear. Gilbert couldn't hold it in any longer, and he moaned softly, when the other teased him, beginning to feel himself getting aroused - and he heard the other chuckle at this, but he didn't look at him, he just kept looking away, blushing darkly. When the other felt Gilbert get aroused, he slid off his underwear, making the Prussian completely naked, lying on the bed. He quickly took Gilbert's member in his hand, and began to tease it softly, pumping his hand up and down slowly, gradually getting softer, as the Prussian moaned at the other's touch. The other slowly began removing his own clothing, and soon, he was completely naked, both of their clothes left in a pile on the floor, as the other began to suck three of his fingers, seductively, Gilbert /knew/ what was going to happen, for certain, now. The other Prussian placed a first finger at Gilbert's entrance, and slowly pushed it in, as Gilbert moaned, quite loudly, and the other continued to pump the Prussian's member in his hand. After a while, he inserted a second finger, and began to thrust the two fingers in and out, scissoring them to stretch Gilbert, as the Prussian moaned loudly, the pain turning into pleasure, slowly, as he felt himself being stretched to accommodate the other's fingers. Finally, the other added his third and final finger, thrusting the three fingers in and out, and making himself aroused by Gilbert's moaning, and, he eventually removed all of the fingers. Taking a bottle of lube, the other spread it on his member, before placing it at the Prussian's entrance. He didn't bother to ask if Gilbert was ready, and just slowly pushed his member in, groaning softly a little at the tightness, waiting a moment once he was all the way in. He pulled his member out, before thrusting back in, while Gilbert moaned loudly, his thrusts gradually becoming faster as the Prussian began to move his hips in time with the other's thrusts. Then, the other began to feel close, and so did Gilbert. The other Prussian moaned loudly as he came into Gilbert, panting softly as Gilbert came just after he had. He pulled out of the Prussian, and had begun to blush lightly, as Gilbert began to pant quietly, blushing a dark shade of red, by now, as he looked up at the other.

Quickly, Gilbert began to put his clothes back on, buttoning his shirt back up, as quickly as he could, and pulling his trousers and pants back on, as the other Prussian calmly got himself dressed. Gilbert realized he still hadn't spoken - he had only smirked, and moaned. Once he was dressed, the looked back at the other, curiously, and intently. Thinking to himself, about where this other Prussian could have came from - eventually, coming to the conclusion that this was, _probably_, and most likely, Arthur's fault, for messing up some sort of magic directed at Alfred. Gilbert stood up, and was going to leave, hoping that the other would just stay still in his room, while he went to go and find Arthur, to ask him - or rather, interrogate him - about his mirror, and the other Prussian who sat on his bed, still smirking faintly. The Prussian sighed, a little irritated, and opened the bedroom door, "Stay here, ja?", he told the other, looking for some sort of response... Getting nothing. "You _will _stay here, right?", he asked, again, hoping the other could at least nod his head, or speak to him. Gilbert sighed, softly, again, "Whatever, just don't move.", he muttered, before walking out of the room, and closing the door firmly behind him. He hoped the other had at least _understood _what he had said, _"If he's just another me, surely he can understand me... right...?"_, the Prussian thought to himself.

Gilbert found himself wandering through the streets - a little hopelessly, and lost - although he wouldn't admit to anyone who offered him directions that he _was_, in fact, lost. He looked around for something to recognize, eventually seeing a familiar figure in the distance...


End file.
